Simplify the expression. $-4q(3q-8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-4q}$ $ = ({-4q} \times 3q) + ({-4q} \times -8)$ $ = (-12q^{2}) + (32q)$ $ = -12q^{2} + 32q$